Another Generation
by dragonprincess324
Summary: This is basically a story that takes place ten years after Divergent if there was no war. It follows the journey of two girls from Amity as they face initiation in Dauntless. Written together by dragonprincess324 and CrazySkaterGirl17 using OCs.


A/N: This is a fanfic written by dragonprincess324 and CrazySkaterGirl17.

Disclaimer: We don't own the Divergent Series. All credits goes to Veronica Roth.

Sekiasa's POV

I wake up with a feeling of dread. The aptitude test is today. The day where I figure out where I truly belong. I'm always told that I'm perfect for Amity, but I don't always agree. I enjoy the peaceful life here and I get along well with my family and friends. However, sometimes I feel as if I don't belong.

I slowly get dressed and walk downstairs. My mother is already making breakfast.

"Good morning." I say politely as I sit down. Mother smiles and passes me a platter of bacon and toast. She wipes her hands on her red apron and sits down in next to me.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"Your father is meeting with the other Amity leaders." Mother says. I nod and continue to eat my breakfast. After I finish, I walk into the bathroom to do my hair. I pull my long brown hair into a braid and tie it off with a red ribbon. Satisfied with my reflection, I wave to my mother and head out to school. We still have a half day of school before the test.

I walk over to the house next to mine and wait for my friend Tessila to come out. When she does, the two of us walk to school together.

"You nervous?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say. Tessila nods.

"The test shouldn't change anything though." she says. "It just tells us what faction we fit under the most. The choice is still ours to make."

"I know that. I just don't want to upset my family if I leave. I mean mother and father were very mad when Nazu left." I say, thinking about my older brother who transferred from Amity to Dauntless two years ago.

"Either way, the choice is still ours to make." Tessila says firmly.

* * *

When it's time for the aptitude test, I hurry out of my classroom and meet up with Tessila. She offers me a weak greeting. I guess she's really nervous too. We go and sit with our faction and play cards while we wait for our turn to come.

Finally, my name is called and I stand up.

"Good luck." Tessila says. I smile and walk towards the testing room. As I walk in, I see a Dauntless woman preparing a vial.

"Take a seat." She says. I sit on a menacing looking chair. She passes the vial to me and tells me to drink it.

"What is it for?" I can't help but ask.

"You'll see." She says. I hesitate for a second and swallow the substance. Then, everything goes black.

When I open my eyes, I'm standing in front of two plates. On one is a scary looking knife and on the other is a slice of cheese.

"Choose." a voice says. I look around.

"Why?" I ask.

"Choose." the voice insists. I cross my arms.

"I'm not going to choose unless you tell me why."

"Very well." the voice says. The plates disappear and a big dog walks in. I gulp. The dog starts to growl and charges at me. I think quickly and reach into my pockets, hoping that I have something that can distract the dog. For some reason, I find a stick. I take it out and wave it around. The dog stops and looks at me curiously. I wave the stick around again and throw it towards the dog. The dog jumps up and catches it. Then it rushes over to me, panting.

"Good boy." I say, patting its head. Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching and look up. A little girl is standing nearby. She sees the dog and her face lights up. However the dog turns menacing again and charges at the girl. I doubt that I can stop the dog again by getting it to fetch the stick. Gathering up my courage, I pick up the stick and charge at the dog. The moment that the stick connects with the dog's back, everything disappears.

I then find myself standing next to an old woman.

"Do you know how to escape?" she asks. Somehow, I do, but I feel as if I shouldn't tell her. So, I shake my head.

"Tell the truth." she says. "If you tell me, you can save me."

"I don't know." I lie. I'm definitely getting a bad feeling about the woman now.

"Please!" she begs. I shake my head again, and once again, everything disappears.

I wake in the testing room. The woman has a panicked look on her face.

"Listen closely." she says. "You can't tell anyone about this. Ever." I nod. She takes a deep breath.

"Your test only eliminated one faction, Candor."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, the first scene was supposed to eliminate Dauntless or Amity. However, you didn't choose one. Then, the dog appeared. You managed to calm it down, so Erudite is still an option. Then, you attacked the dog to protect the girl. Dauntless and Abnegation. When you didn't tell the woman the truth, Candor was eliminated. "

"So I have four results?" I ask, trying to understand. The woman shakes her head.

"Your test results are inconclusive. It's called Divergence. You can't tell anyone. There are some who would kill you if they found out. You have to hide."

Tessila's POV

I've always known that I wouldn't stay in Amity.

We're the peaceful faction, and I'm not exactly peaceful. It's not like I'm constantly looking for trouble, but always being cheerful and working in the fields has never appealed to me. Even my appearance screams something other than peaceful. I've always felt awkward, like a dog in the middle of a crowd of cats. Once, little boy actually told me that my electric blue eyes scared him. And I always seem to get into arguments with people, even my parents, who are purely Amity.

Even so, when I wake up on the day of my aptitude test, anxiety threatens to consume me. All I know is that I don't belong with the Amity; I have no clue where I genuinely fit in. Could it be Dauntless the brave, Erudite the intelligent, Candor the honest, or Abnegation the selfless?

I quickly dress into a yellow crop top and orange jeans, making my startling eyes seem more out of place. As always, I leave my dark brown hair down.

I hurry down the stairs, skipping the last step, and join my mother and father at the kitchen table. Mother places a plate of pancakes in front of me, but I barely eat, all the while thinking about what my results could be.

"Are you ready?" Father asks, sensing my nerves. I try to put a brave smile on my face.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I reply.

When I finish, go back to my room to pack my bags for the half day of school we have prior to the aptitude tests.

Finally, I deem myself ready and head out the door, waving to my parents.

In front of the house, I see my best friend Sekiasa waiting for me. I'm almost positive that she's Amity. She's reserved, but kind, respectful, loyal, and more. Plus, she looks great in Amity clothes.

I walk up to her and we link arms, heading to school.

"You nervous?" I question.

"Yeah," she says. I nod.

"The test shouldn't change anything though." I reason. "It just tells us what faction we fit under the most. The choice is still ours to make." As the words come out of my mouth, I realize that they're true. A bit of my unease dissolves, but not much.

"I know that. I just don't want to upset my family if I leave. I mean, Mother and Father were very mad when Nazu left." Sekiasa says.

"Either way, the choice is still ours to make." I state.

* * *

After my classes, I join Sekiasa with our faction.

"Hey," I say, smiling weakly. I wonder if anyone can hear my pounding heart? We sit with the other Amity, and play card games to kill time, waiting until our names are called.

Sekiasa's name is called and she stands up to go.

"Good luck!" I say. She offers me a smile before leaving.

When she's out of sight, I turn back to the table and begin to shuffle the cards frantically.

Sekiasa returns after a while, looking pale and shocked. She immediately bids me goodbye and leaves.

"Tessila Alison," a professionally dressed lady says. I barely comprehend the words, but then I stand up and walk into a testing room.

I'm not surprised when I see an Abnegation lady waiting for me; the majority of the volunteers for testing are Abnegation, the selfless.

"Sit here, please," she says, pointing at a chair, "and drink this. It's a serum." She hands me a small vial with a clear liquid in it. I mentally shake myself, and then tip the serum into my mouth.

Automatically, my surroundings change. I'm standing in a field with two objects floating in front of me. One's an intimidating knife, and the other is a block of cheese.

A woman's voice yells.

"Choose!" I jump a bit.

"Why?" I ask. I have to know what situation it is to select the best option.

"Choose!" the voice shouts.

Huffing, I walk towards the knife but at the last second, also snatch the cheese along with the knife.

Suddenly, a pride of vicious lions bursts out of nowhere, charging at me. I start to run away from them. What to do? I can't keep running. They'd catch up with me anyway. Maybe I can cause a distraction…

When the lions get near throwing distance, I toss the piece of cheese in the middle of the pack. Around half of the lions pounce at it, fighting to get it.

The remaining continues to run at me, so without hesitating, I charge at them, the knife in my hand.

The blade pierces the leading lion for a millisecond. Then the landscape changes again.

I'm at what looks like a crime scene investigation. A huge skyscraper is on fire, black smoke collecting in the air.

A man who looks like a reporter holds a camera to my face. It shows a picture of a strong man dressed in black. He looks vaguely familiar, but I can't place where I've seen him.

"Do you know this man?" the reporter asks, his tone filled with stress. I bite my tongue, not sure if I should answer.

"I only need you to say yes or no, nothing more," he reassures me. I nod.

"Yes." The reporter looks immensely relieved.

"Thank you." All of the sudden, a huge piece of flaming debris comes sailing towards the reporter from what seems like miles away. I stare at it, frozen in shock. Then, it smashes into the reporter.

I wake, shooting up from my lying position, then banging my head back against the chair. The woman is looking at me like I've grown a second head, muttering under her breath.

"Excuse me for a second," she stutters. Is this supposed to happen? Why is she acting like she's seen a ghost?

When she comes back in, she immediately walks over to my seat, staring at me dead in the eye.

"Your results were inconclusive," she says softly. I gape at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask. She gazes at me in pity and sympathy.

"When you took the test, only 1 faction was eliminated: Abnegation."

"H-how?" I stutter.

"The first scenario was supposed to eliminate Dauntless or Amity, but when you grabbed both the knife and the cheese, neither was eliminated. Although you threw the cheese at the lions, it was more to outwit them than to be kind. Erudite. Then you decided to attack the lions, which is Dauntless. Candor was also meant to be eliminated when you met the reporter, but you told the truth, so it wasn't. Finally, Abnegation was canceled out when you didn't choose to protect the reporter.

"You're Divergent, and you can't tell anyone, because it can kill you."

Sekiasa's POV

Divergent. I've heard that word before. My brother mentioned it to me after his aptitude test. He wasn't supposed to, but he always told me everything, just as I always told him everything. But now, my brother isn't here anymore. He's with the Dauntless. Should I join him? Apparently, it isn't safe for me to stay in Amity. I can either join Erudite, Abnegation, or Dauntless. I feel guilty about wanting to leave, but I feel too scared to stay. What should I do when I choose tomorrow?

* * *

When I awaken, I feel horrible. I spent all of last night wondering what to do today. I get out of bed and get ready. I slip on a red top and pants and go downstairs to meet up with my mother. She smiles when she sees me.

"It's finally time." She says, looking me in the eye. I nod at her nervously.

"Yep." I say. "Choosing day. Is dad already there?" I ask. Mother nods. We're silent for a moment. I take a deep breath and ask:

"Were you nervous?"

"Not really." Mother says. "I always felt that I belonged with the Amity."

"Oh." I say. We quickly eat our breakfast then head out for the Choosing Ceremony. We meet Tessila and her family halfway there. Our parents engage in a talk about the weather while Tessila and I walked ahead.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Tessila asks. "You looked kind of scared after the test."

"It's nothing." I lie. Im sure that Tessila can tell that I'm not telling the truth. "What about you?"

"It was fine." I can tell that Tessila is lying as well, but I don't press her for details.

* * *

When we arrive at the Choosing Ceremony, an Abnegation holds the door open for everyone. I quickly thank him as I scurry in. We seat ourselves according to alphabetical order by last name. Since Tessila's last name starts with an "A" and mine starts with a "M", we're far away from each other.

A Dauntless leader stands in front of the five bowls, and starts to tell us about the factions. Then, he reads our names in reverse alphabetical order. One by one, the sixteen-year olds of each faction cut themselves and drip their blood into the bowl that represents their factions.

"Sekiasa Mar!" the Abnegation man announces. I take a deep breath and stand up. I look over at Tessila. She catches my eye and gives a thumbs up. I nod nervously and head towards the bowls. When I get up, the man hands me the knife. I look over at my parents. My father gives me an encouraging nod. My mother mouths something to me. I take another deep breath. I know I have to leave. I can't stay or else I'll be discovered. But where will I be the safest? I close my eyes and think. Then, I cut my hand and let my blood drip into the bowl. I hear my blood sizzling on hot coals. I smile. I am Dauntless.

Tessila's POV

Divergent. Despite the danger, I kind of like it. It means that I'm different, that I can be four traits. But I've never heard of it before. Supposedly, Divergence is deadly, and I'm not safe with any faction, so the question is, which one's safest? Or maybe the question is, in which one can I freely be myself? I'm definitely not staying in Amity; I'd ruled that out long ago.

Ideally, I'd just wing it, but I know that I can't. This decision is going to be the biggest, most important decision in my life. It's when I decide what I'll do for the rest of my life.

* * *

By now, the only thing I can say is that I'm nervous. So when my mother calls me to wake up, I try to drag out the process of getting ready for as long as I can. I dress nicely and join my parents at the table. My mother smiles at me, but it's more of a "I love you no matter what" smile, as if she has already anticipated my transfer.

You excited?" Father asks. I merely shrug, not in the mood to answer any questions. We eat in silence for a few more minutes until Father takes my hand in his and says, "Remember, Tessila, to think of what you want rather than what anyone else wants."

* * *

On our way to the Choosing Ceremony, we bump into Sekiasa's family, and walk with them. Sekiasa and I move ahead, leaving our parents to talk.

"Did something happen yesterday?" I wonder, remembering her Aptitude Test. "You looked kind of scared after the test."

"It's nothing." she says. It's obvious that she's lying. I can tell from the way she looks at me nervously. But what does she have to worry about? "What about you?" I bite my tongue, unsure if I should tell her.

"It was fine," I fib badly, though I'm sure she can see through my mask, being my best friend for years.

* * *

We enter the building as an Abnegation holds the door open for us, and seat ourselves in alphabetical order by last name. With my luck, I just happen to have one that starts with 'A', while Sekiasa's is 'M'. Since the order goes backwards, from 'Z' to 'A', I'm dead last.

One at a time, the other sixteen year olds take their turn, piercing their palms with a blade and dripping their blood in one of the five bowls. Stones for Abnegation; Hot coals for Dauntless; Water for Erudite; Glass for Candor; Dirt for Amity.

"Sekiasa Mar." I look up when I hear her name being called. She stands up bravely and glances at me. I give her a thumbs up, and she walks over to the bowls. Her choice pretty much shocks me speechless, even though I wouldn't talk during a significant ceremony like this. Dauntless.

Finally, after a long, agonizing wait, my name is called.

"Tessila Alison." I swallow hard before standing up and walking over to the Abnegation man.

I'd spent hours trying to determine what faction I desired, but standing up here in front of the bowls, the decision comes naturally.

Remembering my father's words, I take the knife and cut my hand and drip by blood over the sizzling coals, Dauntless.

I am free.

So, what do you guys think? should we continue? R&R please!

Tessila's POV is written by Cindy(CrazySkaterGirl) and Sekiasa's POV is dragonprincess324 Also, read CrazySkaterGirl17's fanfic for The Selection, "We're On Your Side"


End file.
